Amazing
by PetulaAnn
Summary: *Updated* Introduction of a Character. He will be used throughout all the stories I write... look for even more new characters in the near future.
1. Default Chapter

JAG - Amazing  
  
Penned By Petula  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just Wesley. This is just a test chapter tee if it gains any interest, if it doesn't I'm not going to waste my timploading it and I'm just going to write it for my own pleasure.  
  
Setting: A small home in near Gordon, Pennsylvania.  
  
Lt. Wesley Gunn, Jr. sat comfortably in a warm chair by the fireplace. Ias unusual to be meeting his new partners and assignment so far froeadquarters. And if his new partners didn't get here soon, he was going te asleep by the time they did. Wesley had been here for a week alreadetting all the equipment up, and he was pretty much sick of being alone.  
Any form of human company would be welcome.  
  
As he was about to dozy off, the sound of a car engine snapped him awaknd jumped out of his chair. "About time." Wesley made his way to the doopening it just as Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. put the black SUV in parnd turned off the engine. Major Sarah Mackenzie stepped out of the vehiclnd began to stretch.  
  
"When the Admiral said small, he meant small." Commander Rabb stated as hxited the SUV as well.  
  
"I think it looks cozy." Lt. Roberts commented.  
  
"When you get that fire going, it's one hell of a cozy little place."  
Wesley exclaimed as he walked toward his new partners. "Hi, Lt. Wesley  
Gunn, Jr."  
  
"Major Sarah Mackenzie. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Wes. Call me Wes Ma'am." Wesley smiled as he shook her hand.  
  
"Well, then Wes, you can call me Sarah or Mac, whichever you would like."  
She returned the smile.  
  
"Ok then, Sarah. May I help you with your bags?"  
  
"Sure, thank you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley turned to Rabb and Bud who were holding their own bags. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms, then you can freshen up for dinner." Wes opened the front door and held the screen door open. "Ladies first."  
  
"Thank you, Wes. You're such a polite little thing." She smiled.  
  
"Sir Ma'am. I mean, Sarah. My mother taught me well." He smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Looks like the Major has herself a fan." Bud whispered to Harm as he entered the house. "And she doesn't seem to mind. Harm just stood there a few minutes thinking off what Bud had just said then went inside. This was going to be an interesting mission.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"Dinner's ready." Wes yelled up the stairs. He walked over to the dinning table that was set with his ex-wife's good china. "Wine glasses. forgot the wine glasses."  
  
Bud was first to enter the dinning room. "Nice setup."  
  
"You like?" Wesley said coming back with the four wine glasses.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's nice."  
  
"All stuff from the wedding." Wes smiled and placed the wine glasses on the table.  
  
"You're married?" Bud asked as Harm and Mac entered.  
  
"Divorced."  
  
"What happened? If you don't mind me asking, Wesley.?"  
  
"Call me Wes, Commander." Wes cleared his throat. "I came home for sea duty and found a letter. 'I'm leaving you. Took the dog, he's all I want. Papers are in the mail.' And that was that."  
  
"Sorry to hear that Wes."  
  
"Don't be. I'm not." Wes shrugged and grinned. "She was in love with the uniform."  
  
"Know how that goes." Harm reply with a sad smile.  
  
"Well. shall we eat?" Wes rubbed his hands together. "I almost forget something. Be right back. Sit. And, yeah. be back."  
  
Harm, Bud, and Mac find themselves seats at the table. A few seconds later Wes appeared holding two bottles and set them down on the table. "I've got a bottle of Clover Hill wine and Welch's sparkling grape juice. I probably need to get to the store."  
  
Wes pulled out his chair and sat down next to Bud. "Is the wine any good?" Bud asked.  
  
"I really wouldn't know. I don't drink anymore. I just picked up whatever had the coolest looking bottle."  
  
"Interesting method." Harm noted.  
  
"Yeah, it seems to work most of the time. Well, except for that one time. And it really wasn't my fault." Wes's voice trailed off. "You'll let me know what you think, right."  
  
"Of course." Bud and Harm answered.  
  
"None for you Sarah?" Wes asked.  
  
"I don't drink anymore either." Mac answered.  
  
"That's cool. The grape juice is probably going to taste better anyway." He smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner they all gathered in the living room to talk while Wes started a fire. Soon a fire was going and warming the room. Wes took a seat next to Mac on the sofa. They smiled at each other as he sat down.  
  
"I've setup all of the needed equipment." Wes stated. "I assume you all know how to use UNIX."  
  
"Not nearly as well as you do I'm sure." Harm replied.  
  
Wes looked at Harm. "Well, I grew up with a computer in front of me practically. I've been playing with them since I was fifteen years old. The Navy paid for my certifications. I've been happy ever since. well until recently."  
  
"What happened recently?" Mac and Bud asked.  
  
Harm moved uncomfortably in his seat as Wes answered. "My father. he was murdered."  
  
Bud and Mac looked over at Harm. "This is why you pushed for this." Mac asked with a hint of sad in her voice.  
  
Wes looked just a little confused as Harm answered. "Some level, yeah, probably."  
  
"So we're here to find out who did it?" Bud asked.  
  
"Yes, pretty much." Harm answered.  
  
Mac was getting the feeling Wes and Harm were leaving something out, but wasn't going to call either of them on it. 


	4. Chapter 4

An hour or two passed as they talked and enjoyed the grape juice and wine. "So, what did you do before you transferred to JAG?" Bud asked.  
  
Wes smiled and looked over at Bud. "I used to fly." He gestured towards the model F/A-18 Hornet and F-14 Tomcat that sat on the mantle over the fire place. "Those are my babies right there."  
  
Mac gave Harm a look and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I used to eat, sleep and breathe flying." Wes gave a shy smile. "Ever since I was six years old I knew I wanted to fly for the Navy."  
  
"You were a good pilot. Wes was a top gun by the time he turned 23. Raven the Untouchable." Harm smiled.  
  
"Raven?" Bud asked.  
  
"It's was my little league nickname." He smiled. "I love the poem too, so it just seemed to fit."  
  
"So which do you proffer to be called? Wes or Raven?" Mac asked.  
  
"Raven, of course." Wes smiled at her with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Man, all you flyboys have that same wonderful smile." She stated shaking her head.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Harm asked.  
  
"I didn't say that." She laughed. "I was just pointing out that you both have nice smiles. That's all."  
  
"You don't have a bad smile yourself." Raven replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

No one wanted to bring up the subject of why Raven was leaving flying. Having heard how much he loved it, they assumed it wasn't a voluntary leave. As much as Mac was dying to know, she would wait until he brought it up himself. 'He will tell them us when he wants us to know. Unless Harm already knew, he seemed to know so much all ready. Maybe it had something to do with his father's murder.' She thought.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you lawyer types, but if I don't get enough sleep I'm suckin' the next day. So I'm heading to bed." Raven finished up his grape juice and put his glass on the coffee table. "It was nice meeting you all. I'm looking forward to working with you."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Raven was the first to wake. Dragging himself into the bathroom, he quickly undressed and jumped in the shower. Just like the nights past Raven's sleep was riddled with nightmares. But just like so many other things in his life, he learned to live with them. They became common place to him. He even toyed with the thought of missing them if they stopped. Anything was better then feeling numb inside again. Being alive was better then being emotionally dead. He was amazed how good pain felt after having felt nothing for so long. After finishing his shower, Raven slipped on a pair of mesh shorts and headed down to the kitchen to find some food.  
  
When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Mac sitting at the table. She was still in her sleepwear and sipping a cup of hot tea. "I didn't wake you did I?" Mac asked as she noticed his presence in the room.  
  
"No." Raven smiled. "I always wake up early. What are you doing up?" It was only five a.m. and with no set schedule he thought for sure they would have all slept in, at least a little.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"I know the feeling. That's why I always wake up early." He grabbed a can of diet Coke from the refrigerator and sat down across from he at the table. "There were times when I was afraid to close my eyes." 


End file.
